The Forgotten Gleek
by ThunderboltPride
Summary: This is a strange twist on the last episodes of the show Wheels to Sectionals . What if there has been a girl in the background we haven't notice? Someone who lies to everyone? Someone who has a harsh past&present? Someone WHO CAN NOT sing or dance?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just want to warn you. This fanficition is very long. Not only are the chapters long, there will be at least ten or so chapters. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

_Anika Lynn Dreamer: The Forgotten Gleek_

_Chapter One_

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mr. Schuester said quieting the glee kids as he walked into the room with a student beneath his arm. "We have a new comer to the glee club today. She can't sing or dance but she's going to be a big help to our club. Since our school doesn't have a musical anymore because of Sandy's leave, she doesn't have stage crew to occupy her time. So, she wants to help with our props and any construction that is needed to improve our numbers such as lightning and backdrops. She's going to work with the tech and shop teachers. She's also new to the school so she needs to make some friends and I'm sure you'll all love her. So, give it up for Anika." Schuester clapped alone awkwardly as Anika took her seat in the back corner two chairs away from everyone else in the club. She pulled out her notebook hoping to jot down any notes about New Directions that would put the clubs own little twist on everything.

A light brown, sleek haired boy wearing a green hat decorated with a red banner and stars across it and an off white scarf splattered with orange skulls leaned towards his loud, outspoken friend and whispered. "What in the world is she wearing? It's as if she's trying too hard to make dollar store clothes brand names." His friend wearing a black and light blue hoodie with a Zebra printed shirt beneath it, smiled and joined in on a hand shake that involved their fingers. Anika frowned at the harsh words and jotted down characteristics of those she had already picked up in the few seconds that she had sat down. The characteristics of the individuals were just as important as the group in a whole.

"Now, onto another note…" Mr. Schuester began after making sure Anika was settled in her seat and was all ears. "We're doing a new number for sectionals. I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces but I did a little research on past winners and it turns out the judges like stuff that's more accessible. Stuff they know… standards. Broadway." He passed out sheets to the students who either gave disgusted and confused looks or a bright glow beamed across their face.

"Defying Gravity? I have an i-pod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." Kurt Hummel, the fashionable boy smiled up at the teacher._ Oh no. _Anika thought pushing everything Mr. Schuester and the others were speaking about out of her mind. _Not again. I don't know how I'm going to go through with this. Maybe, I should tell Schuester that I changed my mind._

"Onto item two, the school won't rent the special bus we need for Artie and his wheelchair…" Mr. Schuester began but Anika lost all hearing as she changed her glances between the boy in the wheelchair and the boy with a high pitched voice. Anika quickly jotted down the features of each person that she could see and smiled at her work. Returning her gaze towards Mr. Schuester , she could hear the jocks and cheerleaders snickering about her clothes and hair. _If only I had gym today, I could take a shower. Maybe I could join a sport…oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't kick or hit a ball to save my life. Maybe if I trained a bit I could join cross country or maybe if I could get out of this class I could join a gym elective. I think I read about one that met every day._ Anika let out a sigh of defeat._ I would get crushed in any gym class. Oh, how I'd do anything to take a shower more than twice a week. Even shave my head…_Anika ran her fingers through her greasy hair thinking back on a day when everyone wanted to pet her hair.

The bell rang signally the end of class. Everyone quickly got out of their chairs and hurried towards the door except Anika and Artie. Anika was finishing her notes on how everyone acted about the news regarding Artie's situation frowning the whole time. _What happened to being there for each other? I thought that everyone in glee club was friends due to the fact the whole school hates them. This just shows how wrong I was. _

Artie knelt down trying to tie his shoes. Mr. Schuester leaned down to help Artie and stated, "Hey, I'm really sorry about how they all acted, Artie." Artie gave his cute, incident side smirk.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. They just don't get it." Anika acted as if she wasn't listening putting her notebook back in her bag, even though all she ever did was listen. Anika was always trying to read people. Being shy and quiet allowed her to read others better than most people did. The loud ones are always annoying and too outspoken but the silent ones are the ones you should truly look out for. They may not speak much but they listen and learn much more than you could ever imagine.

"Can I use the auditorium this afternoon, Mr. Schue? Some of the band equipment's in there." Artie asked as Anika slung her bag over her shoulder getting ready to dash off to her next class.

"Sure." Mr. Schuester answered. Artie smiled and made his way to the door as Mr. Schuester watched him in deep thought. Anika smiled at the teacher and quickly, silently made her way towards the door.

"Anika?" Mr. Schue asked almost in a whisper.

She swiftly turned and looked at her teacher waiting for him to go on with what he was going to say. "What were you writing that whole time? When you weren't staring at Kurt or Artie….your hand was running a mile a minute on your notebook. You had to of written ten or so pages."

Anika let out a simple laugh. "I was just doodling, Sir." Anika pulled out a notebook which was the same color but not the one she previously used and showed Mr. Schue a page with simple outlines of mythical creatures. "Sorry, I'll pay more attention. It's just I'm volunteering, so why do I have to sit through this? I thought that I would help out when the club met after school but instead I have to sit through the class time too. I had to give up my study hall for this, which I had planned on using to do my homework. I can't sing or dance, Sir, it just makes no sense." Mr. Schuester gave a nod and looked towards the door.

"I don't think Principal Figgins understood what you were doing. I'll talk to him about letting you get your old schedule back. Anika, I know it's none of my business but I like to watch out for my students. Is everything alright at home?" The Spanish teacher looked Anika up and down frowning the whole time.

"Of course, Mr. Schue, It's just we're in a tight spot now and we have to save as much as we can." Mr. Schuester gave an understanding nod.

"Well if you need anything. I'm here to talk." Anika gave a single nod and slipped passed her teacher trying to get to the door. "Anika…for the time that you are here…can you maybe try and befriend the others. Don't sit so far away from everyone? I'm sure once they get to know you, they'll love you." Anika turned and shook her head.

"As I can see the way they treated Artie…that will never happen." Before Mr. Schuester could get another word in, Anika was out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

Anika sat jaded in Algebra 2 as she thought of the pain Artie felt as his "so called" friends suggested that his father should just drive him to sectionals. They didn't realize that they had hurt him. Recalling all the faces in her mind, she stopped at Tina's. Something was different about her face. There was hard to read anger in her eyes as she turned to stare at the wall behind her breaking the gaze she had had on Artie. There was something even deeper that Anika could not put her finger on. _I'll figure it out later._ She promised herself, returning her mind to the incident face of Artie. His dorky but very fashionable classes and his almost perfectly shaped nose to the swoosh of his bangs. The bell rang sounding the end of the school day.

Anika gradually walked out of the room as the other students raced towards their lockers. It was as if she didn't want to leave the school. She finally came to her locker which was placed right beside Kurt's. Kurt was obviously staring into his mirror fixing his hair as he waited for Mercedes. Anika began to pile her books into her ripped, old messenger bag pretending not to stare at Kurt.

"What are you looking at?" _I'm getting worse at this. _Anika thought to herself, shifting her eyes to her locker.

"Nothing. I was just admiring your… uh, complexion. Very nice. Wish I had your skin." Anika slung her bag over her head and shut her locker.

"Though, I love the compliment, no you weren't. You were giving me the same look Mercedes used to. I'm sorry to break it to you...but your not my type." Kurt pushed his bangs back and shut his locker putting his hand on his hip looking Anika in the eyes.

"Sorry to break it to you… but it's real obvious." Anika said mocking Kurt's tone. She headed passed him throwing her shoulder into Kurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled regaining his balance.

"You got to be real stupid not to realize that you're a fag!" Anika felt the sting in her voice towards Kurt and ran before she could hurt either of them more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I probably should warn all readers, this fanfic is very strange and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have missed. Enjoy. Please review. Nice and unkind comments welcome. If this fanficition makes no sense, please tell me!

_Chapter Two_

Anika leisurely made her way towards the choir room. The last thing she wanted to do was face Kurt after calling him a fag the day before. She had wanted to get there before everyone else so she wouldn't get sinister glares from Kurt and his friends as she walked into the room. But sadly, she had to stay later in her Chemistry to finish a test. Anika noticed Rachel Berry was walking down the hall towards her. _Oh thank goodness. _Anika held the door waiting for Rachel. "Talented performers, first." She grinned. Rachel let out a gasp.

"Now why does no one else see my talent like you do?"

"They must all be blind, ma'am." Rachel showed off her large grin, flipped her long wavy brunette hair, and made her way into the music room. Anika ran after Rachel using her as a sheild in battle from Kurt and Mercedes stares. She quickly made her way to the seat she had chosen the day before. Mercedes turned in her seat and pointed to her eyes and back at Anika. _If only they knew I didn't mean it. _She gulped and nodded towards Mercedes and looked at the back of Kurt's head. _What in the world is he wearing? That bandana has to be making his forehead look three times larger than it is. There's one thing I don't love on him. That's a plus. _

Mr. Schuster walked into the room and glanced up towards Anika. "Anika, can you please sit closer to everyone? You don't have to distance yourself." Anika groaned,_ yes I do_, and picked up her things moving two seats over which placed her beside the cheerleaders and football players. Brittany; the dumb but actually sometimes intelligent blonde, and Santana; the wannabe head cheerleader that all the guys wanted, gave disgusted looks. Santana flipped her beautiful dark ponytail and leaned over towards Mike and Matt. Mike, Anika believed, was the usual jock but was hiding his amazing dancing skills from everyone except the glee kids and Matt…Anika couldn't figure anything out other then he was a great dancer, as well, and was possibly dating Brittany or Santana? The boy never spoke...

"Hasn't she heard of a thing called soap?" Santana asked with her signature glare. Anika reframed from writing down the fact that they had stated such a harsh thing because she knew she needed a shower. The last one she had taken was last week in gym. She leaned away from them hoping not to make their noses scream in pain.

"I have something I'd like to say." Kurt paused to stand up. "I want to audition for the 'Wicked' solo." Anika let out a loud gasp. _Is he out of his mind? Rachel is going to kill him._ Santana looked over and gawked at Anika for making a sound.

"Kurt, there's a high F in it." Mr. Schuster announced with a confused look.

"It's well within my range." Anika's mouth dropped. _Of course it's in your range but did you not hear me before, RACHEL IS GOING TO KILL YOU!_ Anika sighed and made a mental note to write "determined, diva... " on Kurt's page.

"Well, I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead. But I'm happy for you to try something else, Kurt. And we'll make sure it has a killer high note." Schuster stated. _Oh come on Mr. Schue that's not right. _Anika took out her notebook now with "Glee" creatively written from the top left corner to the bottom right. She quickly jotted down on Mr. Scuesters page that he wasn't very diverse towards the Glee clubs selections._ Letting a guy sing it might seem strange but the song does have powerful meaning in it which doesn't have to pertain just to the female sex. _In capital letters Anika wrote, "SEXIST (towards guys? 8/ ) OR HOMOPHOBIC? " _Hopefully he's neither and he hasn't realized what he just did. _Anika shifted her gaze to Kurt once again seeing that Mercedes was rubbing his back, helping him get through his failed plan. Sighing, she looked towards Artie just as Mr. Schuester started to speak.

"Anyway, I wanted to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed at how you were so willing to take the bus to get to sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad." Anika smiled at the fact that what Artie had said finally got through Mr. Schuester's head. Anika shifted her head towards Tina. She would finally get a better look at what she was missing yesterday. Within a minute, Anika realized the look. She had given that look to Artie the first time she saw him yesterday. She flipped through her notebook to Artie's page and read quickly through it as Mr. Schuster explained to the class that they would be having a bake sale to raise money whether they liked it or not. For some reason, people were walking in with wheelchairs but Anika was too focused on flipping to Tina's page and reading everything she had learned the day before.

"It's perfect!" She said aloud making the whole room turn and stare at her confusingly. Quickly, she ran through what Mr. Schuester had said before he left the room which she had locked in her mind even though she wasn't really paying attention. She stood and walked to the front of the class. "Come on guys. It's just going to help you see what Artie has to go through every day of his life. It's like that song from High School Musical. 'We're All In This Together,' right?" Kurt groaned at the fact Anika would even bring that song up, let alone the stupid movie.

"Oh, just go sit down." Kurt said. "You shouldn't even be in this room." Anika nodded and obeyed Kurt's command. It was pure instinct to do so. Thankfully, Mr. Schuester had left the room to speak to another teacher so Kurt wouldn't get in trouble and Anika wouldn't have the back up of the teacher, creating her the teacher's pet.

The bell finally rang after sitting in awkward silence with people staring at her. Everyone dashed out of the room pushing their wheelchairs which they did not want to use at all.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. That was pretty cool." Artie said fixing his glasses as Anika headed for the door. Anika turned and smiled.

"No problem. Though, I probably could have done without bringing up that movie. I knew after I had said it either Rachel or Kurt would lash out at me." She let out a simple laugh.

"Yeah, that was pretty lame." Artie leaned over and grabbed his books off the seat beside him.

"Here, let me carry those. I'll take you to your next class." Anika turned back towards the door and glimpsed about the room. "Where's my wheelchair?" She asked herself.

"The A.V. club only brought in eleven chairs." Artie stated lifting the right side of his mouth into a confused looked. Anika sulked at Artie just as Mr. Scuster came back into the room.

"Oh, I'm glad you're still here, Anika. I know how much you understand what Artie's going through and I know that you aren't even supposed to be in the class, so, I didn't get you a wheelchair." Artie glanced up at Anika and smiled.

"Oh, but Mr. Schue, Sir, I really wanted to do this. You don't have an extra one? What are the other kids going to think if I'm not using a wheelchair, also? I may not be in the club but I am in this class…until my schedule gets fixed." Mr. Schuster shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an extra chair. It seems to me the kids understand that you're not really part of this group, so they aren't going to get mad. Don't worry about it." Anika nodded with a frown and motioned for Artie to go ahead of her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue didn't get you a chair. You must feel really left out. Though, you really aren't a part of the glee club…" Anika shrugged looking off into her own world.

"I love how everyone keeps reminding me about that. Anyway, it's okay. I'm used to it. Maybe, I'll find my own chair. I think we have one at my church." She looked down and smiled at Artie. "Enough about me, I need to tell you something you may like."

"What's that?" He asked as they turned the corner into another hallway avoiding other students.

"I wasn't the only one who was sticking up for you Artie…It's just the other person is too shy to actually say something aloud. And I just had to blurt my mouth about something totally different. I am an honest person, so I'll tell you the truth; I wasn't talking about the wheelchairs when I shouted in class. Though I do like you, Artie, and I think it's dumb that everyone is friends with you but thinks it's okay to make your father drive you and…" Anika realized she was now incoherent and speaking a mile a minute. She glanced down to see Artie's puzzled and disappointed face and grinned. "Anyway, what I am getting at is that I'm pretty sure…no I am positive Tina likes you. You should ask her out on a date." Artie quickly stiffened up.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at that." Artie said giving a disappointed look realizing that Anika hadn't really been sticking up for him but was perplexed and embarrassed as she mentioned his friend, Tina.

"But you like her." Anika said stopping in front of his next class which he had pointed out. Artie smirked.

"How'd you know that?" He asked as his cheeks became flushed.

"I can read people easily. Look, if you don't want to ask her then the time will come when she shows how much she likes you…then you'll have the guts to ask her out. I promise." Artie gave an unsure nod.

"We'll see." He said taking his books and going into class.

A.N. – This was basically just a filler chapter. Trying to explain Anika's mind a little more and showing that she likes Artie but would rather see him happy with Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Anika raced down the hall towards her next class, passing Puck and Finn rolling down the hallway looking as if they were fighting. Anika began to walk and kept her eyes on the boys behind her. They seemed to be fighting about Quinn and her baby. _Why does Puck care about Quinn's baby so much? Finn's trying his best to get money to the witch. I get that he's the father but why does he have to get all the money. It's half your fault, Quinn._

"Anika!" Mr. Schuester called out from the classroom she was passing by.

"Yes?" She asked turning into the door making the boys pass her. "I finally got Mr. Figgins to change your schedule back to normal. So, now you just have to come after school once in a while to get an idea on what we are working on, okay?" Anika nodded. Mr. Schuester handed her a few papers in which she needed and continued. "When it gets closer to Sectionals, though, I want to see you at every rehearsal. I might use you for some other off the wall items, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, please. I like to occupy my time and I'm pretty sure I've read every interesting fiction book this library has to offer. My first day here I went after school excited only to find the selection disappointing." Anika laughed at herself, realizing how dorky that must sound. "Anyway, thanks so much for getting my studyhall back. The others kept reminding me how much I didn't belong." Mr. Schuester gave a nod looking about the room unable to find words.

"Oh," Ankia decided to change the subject. "I've been drawing some sketches on how the ramps and risers should be placed for the 'Proud Mary' number. I have them with me if you want to see them now." Mr. Schue nodded and walked over to the desk Anika placed her items onto to get the sketches out. Loud yells came through the door and the faint boom of students yelling, "fight, fight, fight…," came into the room. "I think Finn and Puck are…" Anika couldn't finish her sentence before Mr. Schuester ran out of the room.

Anika moaned placing her sketches back into her folder. "Yeah, maybe next time…"

"Talking to yourself?" Kurt asked with poison in his voice as he took his seat for his Spanish class. Anika couldn't help but smirk seeing his face.

"Though, I do that a lot…no." Anika returned the anger she was given. "Mr. Schuster was here until he heard Finn and Puck fighting." Kurt let out a concerned gasp.

"A fist fight? I better go see if Finn's okay." Anika stopped Kurt from walking out the door. _Aww, he likes Finn. So cute._

"Don't worry, he'll be okay. Mr. Schue got to them before anything serious happened. I've got good ears." Kurt gave her a nod and sat back down. Anika gave an astonish look towards Kurt realizing he actually listened to her. With a single wave that was not returned, Anika grabbed her items and headed for the door. Anika paused, took in a breath of air, and bottle up all her strength to turn around.

"Kurt?" She exhaled.

"What?" He asked without making eye contact as he got out his book for the class.

"I didn't mean it…when I called you a fag. It's a long story but I did it to hurt myself, not you, but I know that it was rude and painful. I'd like to explain…but I'd rather not. It's kind of personal." _Why is it that every time I open my mouth I rattle on like an idiot? _Anika looked down at her ratty old shoes. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I never would hurt you on purpose." Kurt stopped staring at the wall in front of him and looked over at Anika.

"Look at me. Say it to my face." Anika blinked and lifted her head to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Kurt, I'm truly sorry. I did not mean it when I called you a fag and I had no intentions of hurting you. Please, forgive me?" Anika's eyes glazed over with tears. _Why in the world am I going to cry? Kurt and I have never been friends. _

"I forgive you. And I am sorry I was such a jerk about the way you dress...though you do need to work on that." Anika laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I hate how I dress, as well, but I have no control over what clothes I have. My family isn't exactly doing well right now." She gave a half hearted shrug. _That's not even half of it._ Kurt gave an understanding nod and Anika turned out the door towards her next class.

Anika waited at her locker at the end of the day for either Kurt or Mercedes to show up at his locker. She was hoping that she had finally made friends after she had apologized to Kurt. _At least, I hope they are willing to speak to me now and we could be acquaintances._ As she placed her last notebook in her bag, Mercedes showed up at Kurt's locker in her wheelchair. Anika closed her bag hoping she hadn't seen the contents of it.

"Have you seen Kurt? I thought he'd be at my locker." Anika shook her head, shying away not knowing if Mercedes was still mad at her. "He must be getting out of his class late. I think Mr. Davis was having a test." Anika gave a single nod and leaned against her locker looking away from Mercedes towards a bare wall. "Hey, we're cool. Kurt told me how you apologized."

"Oh," Anika smiled and walked over towards Mercedes, "Yeah, I didn't mean it. It's just I've been going through some hard times and I lashed out at him." Mercedes nodded in understanding. "I was hoping if I could walk with you guys to the auditorium…well I could push you." Anika gave a smirk realizing that everyone would be in their wheelchairs. "I feel so left out. Mr. Schue didn't even let me bring one from my church. He said it was just a club bonding thing." Mercedes shook her head and sighed.

"Mr. Schue is still figuring us out. He probably just can't take another student." Anika nodded in agreement.

"He's going to use me to help out with a ton of stuff… I think. I can't wait. I love music and dancing…though I am not talented like y'all. Maybe I could be his assistant or something." Mercedes smiled at the energetic freshman.

"You just said y'all…but you don't have an accent. What's up with that, girl?" Anika laughed.

"My family and I moved around a lot. We lived in North Carolina for a while. The accent left but I still use y'all." Merecedes gave a simple nod and looked at herself in her compact mirror.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on the last five questions when the bell rang. So, Mr. Davis let me finish my test." Kurt said rolling up to his locker. Reaching for his lock, Anika slapped his hand out of the way. "25,9, 23." He said as soon as she had pushed his hand. "Um, Algebra 2, Chemistry, Spanish…Thank you Mr, Schue…" Kurt stated sarcastically. "And I need my bag." Anika grabbed the books he needed and placed them into his messenger bag along with his simple white and black striped bag which held all his care products.

"What about the spray?...Got another at home." She said before he could even answer and shut his locker.

"You aren't stalking him, are you?" Mercedes asked backing her chair away from her. Anika giggled.

"No, my best friend from my old school was the same way. Just, he didn't have the guts like you do. When you stood up to say you wanted to audition for 'Defying Gravity' I was screaming in my head that Rachel would kill you but I was admiring your determination too." Anika began as she pushed Mercedes down the hall with Kurt right beside them.

"Thanks. I'm just so sick of Rachel getting everything and I can hit that note."

"…Better than Rachel." Mercedes added. Anika stopped at the door which led to the stage.

"I'll take your things and put them in the sound booth. They'll be safer back there…away from those sport goons." Anika grabbed Kurt's things and shifted Mercedes and her own things to balance herself out.

After placing their items in the booth, Anika grabbed her sketches from her folder and made her way through the auditorium to the stage where the glee club was about to start learning how to use their wheelchairs.

"Mr. Schue, may I have a word?" Anika asked before they officially started. Turning around, he gave a single nod. "So, this is how I want the ramps to be placed. If that's alright with you, before you start actually choreographing the number. I have the other sketches still if you would like them better." Anika handed him the sketch which she preferred.

"Oh, this is great. It'll give them a lot of space to move and the set up is actually quite artistic. Did you figure out the lighting? Is the tech okay with it?" Mr. Schuester asked handing back her sketches.

"Yeah, I just want a simple white light. It's nothing major for now. I don't want the focus to be taken off of them. Plus, the wheelchairs and ramps are a lot to take in already. Once you start rehearsing, we'll see how it goes."

"Okay, thanks." Mr. Schuester gave a nod.

"Mr. Schuester." Anika stated again. The teacher turned back towards Anika after yelling at Puck and Matt to stop playing bumper cars with their chairs. "I'm here to listen to everything you want. I am not going to make this my show. So, if you have any ideas or even if any of my fellow students have ideas, I'm willing to take them."

"Thank you. It's good to know I don't have another Rachel on my hands." Mr. Schuester winked, then turned back to the stage and allowed Artie to show the others how to do some turns.

Anika sat in the front row watching the others learn how to turn their chairs in a circle and laughing as she watched Kurt spin his head so fast it gave her whiplash. Before she knew it, she had drawn out ten new sketches that pertained better to their number after watching what they were learning and Mr. Schuester was telling them all it was time to take a break.

"Oh, remember to show up early on Thursday. It's Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo." Anika snapped out of her own little world which contained some sketches of horses with tiger stripes and wings. _Kurt's getting to sing Defying Gravity? I have to go mark that out of my notebook then. _Anika stood and made her way back to the sound booth. Before she got to the door, she turned and realized that Tina and Artie were left alone on the stage talking. She smiled to herself and headed into the hall where the entrance to the sound booth was.

"Hey, Anika." Mercedes shouted after her as she opened the door. "Do you want to go out for pizza with Kurt, Tina, Artie and I? Brittany might be going if she can break plans with Santana. We're celebrating since Kurt gets to audition." Anika frowned and shook her head no.

"I'd love to but I have to go straight home because…uh…we're building an addition to our house. Since I helped design it, my father is making me help build it as well. That's my dad for yah."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you can get out of it, our offer still stands. We're eating at Greg's Pizza. It's the only place that serves low fat cheese pizza." Mercedes laughed. "He's just a little health crazed. Though, he'll drink a slushie…" Anika gave a half smile and nodded as she stepped into the sound booth.

A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she grabbed her "glee" notebook from her bag. _I can't stand all this lying I have to do...but I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I put this all on myself. _She quickly crossed out what she had written about Mr. Schuester, "SEXIST (towards guys? 8/ ) OR HOMOPHOBIC? "and wiped away her misty eyes. _No time for crying. Woman up. _Ankia began to write beside where she had crossed out those judgmental words and scribbled, "Understanding." She placed the notebook back, wiped her eyes free of tears, put on her acting smile, and headed back into the auditorium to wait for everyone to begin again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Anika strolled into the room with the crowd of other students hoping Mr. Schuester wouldn't notice her. She stealthily slid behind Finn knowing that it would be very hard for anyone to see her.

"Anika, what are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester asked folding his arms. "You should be in your studyhall now."

"Can't she just stay for Kurt's solo, Mr. Schue? She just wants to be supportive." Mercedes jumped in before Anika could explain herself. Mr. Schuester's lips slowly creased into a smile and nodded. He then made his way into the front of the room as Mercedes handed Anika the body spray she was promised. It was Mercedes' and Kurt's way of saying, "You stink but we love you. Go take a shower woman!" Anika nodded her thanks for both the spray and the fact that Mercedes backed her up. _Well, at least I won't smell anymore. _Anika quickly sprayed herself before the class began.

"Alright, welcome to the glee clubs first official diva off. Let's get this party started!" Mr. Schuster said. He took his seat in front of the piano and motioned for Kurt to take his turn singing the song.

Realizing Kurt was going first, Anika set her bag down to keep herself from distractions and listened to Kurt sing. He nodded to Brad and the room fell silent other than the soothing music from the piano. Kurt's voice burst the silence sending the feeling of someone's finger running up Anika's back. Shivering, she placed her feet onto the chair and hugged her knees. Anika took her eyes off Kurt for a split second to see how Rachel was reacting, who was seated beside the piano. There was a slight fear in her eyes but it was even hard for Anika to make out. She hid her feelings well with her competitive edge. Anika returned her gaze to Kurt. _Why must he make it so hard? If it wasn't for his looks and the kindness in his eyes it would be his voice. _She quickly sliced her thoughts and listened to the words of the song. As the song was coming to an end, she realized something wasn't right. They were glazed as if he was holding back tears. As he was getting to the high F, he looked back and forth between Mercedes, Rachel, and Mr. Schuester. His voice cracked and just like that, the solo was Rachel's. Anika turned to see Mercedes reaction and did as she did trying to hide the fact she was thinking more about why Kurt gave it up. The whole room filled with clapping which sounded so silent as if everyone's hands were saying, "We're sorry."

As Kurt and Rachel were switching between the center of attention and the seat beside the piano, Anika gathered her things and walked up to Mr. Schuester. "I have to go, don't I?" Anika asked frowning.

"You are correct and I'm not giving you a pass. I don't want this whole skipping studyhall landing on me." Anika smiled.

"I understand. I'd rather get detention then miss supporting Kurt." Anika stated patting her new friend on the back. Mr. Schuester gave a nod and signaled her to go. Anika gave Kurt a bear hug whispering in his ear, "We'll crush her, don't you worry." Kurt gave a little smirk then his face fell again.

"Break a leg, Rachel." Anika waved.

"Thanks." Rachel responded a little confused but grateful. _I have nothing against Rachel…yet._

Anika continued out the door and listened as Rachel began her solo. _He hit that note every time he practiced. This doesn't make any sense. What in the world is going on? At the end, he just shrugged it all away as if it was no big deal that he missed the note. This isn't right. _Anika sighed as she opened the door to her studyhall and threw all thoughts of her friends away so she could think up an excuse on why she was late.

"Why are you still here?" A voice boomed behind Anika, waking her from falling asleep with her eyes fixed on a computer screen. Rubbing her eyes, she spun in the computer chair to face the voice.

"I have to write a German paper that is worth half my grade this quarter but I'm getting nowhere, as you can see." Anika stated pointing to a document with one line written in the foreign language.

"You know it's almost six thirty? I thought Mrs. Harris closed the library at four." Anika nodded, turning back around to stare at the almost blank document.

"She said I could stay as late as I wanted as long as I turned off my computer and I closed the door. I don't have a computer to do any of my work on at home." Anika motioned towards the library's door without moving her eyes from the screen. "She locked the door but propped it open so it would lock when I shut it. Why you still here? Glee run late, today?" Anika gave up on trying to write her paper alone and began searching for an internet translator which she knew was never accurate.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester wanted to perfect 'Proud Mary.' You should be happy to know we raised twelve hundered dollars from the bake sale." Anika smiled slightly then sighed as she saw a figure sit down next to her.

"Not to be rude, but why are you speaking to me? Aren't all your jock friends goin' to hate you more than they already do?" Anika asked in an agitated tone. _The longer you stay here, the longer you're going to ask questions that I'm going to have to come up with lies for._

"Well, you're part of glee now, right? Or am I wrong? I'm easily confused." Anika couldn't help but let out a little smirk. _He's so cute..._

"I guess. Just gonna be there to help out with anything that I can…anyway, you didn't answer my question." Anika said in a now relaxed tone. _He's not going to ask me questions…he doesn't even know me. I need to stop being jumpy. The more I am, the more people are going to back away from me._

"I heard that you loved Biology and already took the advanced class in your other school. So, I was wondering if you could tutor me. But I can see that you're busy." Finn Hudson said getting up from his chair. "I'll go now."

"This paper isn't due for another two weeks. I'd be glad to help you…if you could maybe do me a favor?" Finn gave a nod as he pulled out his Biology book. "I need to join a sport in which I can use the showers for…though I'm not a sports woman. Pretty much, I need something where I don't have to do a lot of work but can shower. I'm sure you can smell and see that I need one." Finn gave a puzzling look and looked Anika over.

"Honestly, I didn't notice." _That's because you're too busy looking at Quinn or Rachel. _"But other than your hair being a bit…um…flat and greasy? You smell very nice." Anika stared at Finn speechless.

"Um, well I did use this." Anika said pulling out the body spray she was given earlier that day from Mercedes. "Kurt recommended it for me." Anika sprayed the air in front of Finn. Taking in the smell, Finn closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's so nice. I wish Quinn would wear this. The stuff she wears messes with my breathing." Anika half grinned and nodded.

"She probably uses some sort of perfume. It's way too strong for me and messes with my allergies." Anika placed the spray back into her bag and made a mental note to remind Kurt how much Finn loved the smell. "Anyway, so got any ideas? I figured you'd be the one to know since you're into sports so much." Finn gave a nod as he opened to the chapter they were studying in his class.

"I was going to say basketball but realized how short you are." Anika rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm proud to be five foot and a half inches." Finn let out a thunderous laugh.

"Oh, you know what?" Anika raised her eyebrow. "You don't have to join any sport, honestly. Ever since Mrs. Williams got annoyed with the fact that she has to keep unlocking the showers for all the sports she's left them unlocked. But don't tell anyone because she's supposed to lock them every evening after all activities are done. Of course, the janitors will be in there at sometime. You'll have to figure out that for yourself."

"I'm not even going to ask you why you know that but…thanks. My family and I have had to make sacrifices to keep a roof over our heads. It's been kind of hard to not seem like a rat without letting the whole world know we aren't doing so good with our income." Anika let out a sigh of defeat as she told another person her troubles which were not true. Finn sat in silence trying to find words to say to Anika.

_I wish I didn't have to keep lying. I wish I could just come clean but then someone would tell on me and they would come for me. You're the idiot who put this on yourself so keep lying or live with the consequences of telling the truth. But I HATE lying! Oh, gosh I'm arguing with myself in my head._

"Have you tried looking for a job?" Finn broke the silence looking at his book with a blank stare. "I know it's hard to find one around here, I've tried. Quinn needs money for the baby. I only got a job because Rachel lied for me and now I have to go to work in a wheelchair everyday. But it's an option. If it's that bad, you know?"

Anika shifted her eyes towards Finn and smiled. "You know, I might just try that. Now that I can take showers...I'll have a better chance at landing a job. Thanks." Anika opened up a notebook incase she needed to write some things down to help Finn. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn asked finally making eye contact.

"You really aren't going to tell anyone?" Finn nodded.

"I've kept secrets before." Anika's lips creased into a half smile.

"So, let's get to that tutoring, shall we?" Finn nodded and handed his already finished work to Anika to check over.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Anika threw her backpack onto the locker rooms bench and took out all the clothes she could fit into her bag. She checked to make sure the sinks were cleaned and began to fill one up after stopping it with a few paper towels. Anika squirted a single drop of soap, which Finn was kind enough to give her, into the sink and made her way to the showers. Humming a song she had learned from Glee, Anika began to use the same soap, strawberry scented body soap, she used to clean her clothes.

_Tomorrow's the day. I'm going to walk straight into a store and ask for a job postition. _Anika finished her shower continuing her humming and wrapped a towel around her body. She made sure her towel wasn't going to fall off and began to scrub her clothes with her hands. _Oh no. I'm going to need a number for them to call me. I'm so stupid. I'll have to talk to Finn. Maybe it's time to tell the truth? _Anika hung up her clothes on the sides of the sinks and on open lockers. Slipping her only dry clothes on, Anika scanned the room for something to do while her clothes dried.

"There's nothing to do. I finished all my homework, other than that stupid paper..." Anika looked up at the clock which hung above the door to the locker room's office. The clock read eight fifteen. "Everyone should be out of here by now. Well, other then the janitors. I don't know any teacher or club that stays this late." Anika debated in her mind if she should leave the room or not for a minute and than made her way out the door towards the auditorium. _I deserve a nice nap in those comfortable seats._

She leisurely walked through the half lighted hallways, hoping not to run into a custodian, until she finally found herself outside the theater. Before opening the doors which led in through the right side, Anika realized there was light coming out from underneath. _I wonder who's in there._She cautiously opened the doors hoping the person or persons inside would not see her. To her regret, the door let out a loud screech.

"Who's there?" A whisper came from the stage. _Should I answer or go back to the locker room? _

"Anika Lynn Dreamer. Sorry to bother you." Anika quickly threw her messy, wet hair into a pony tail and entered the room still not knowing who the very silent sound came from.

"Oh, it's just you." Kurt said holding his chest breathing heavily. "You scared us." Anika glimpsed to see Finn standing behind Kurt with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry. What are you guys still doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Kurt looked back towards Finn and shook his head no.

"Lost track of time." Finn stated walking to stand beside Kurt. "We've been working on our Ballad's. Well, mine." Anika nodded and sat in the front row of seats.

"Please carry on." Anika folded her legs onto the chair sideways and closed her eyes.

"We probably should get home though. It's twenty after eight."

"Please, just one song?" Anika opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly giving the sad puppy look. Kurt looked at Anika, then Finn, and frowned.

"I'm too tired." Finn piped up while rubbing his throat. Anika smiled and nodded her understanding and closed her eyes. Anika heard Kurt and Finn moving around on stage collecting their belongings getting ready to go. As she heard them making their way down the stage steps, a pair of feet stopped.

"Wait, why are you here, hunn?" Anika's eye shot open like a cat seeing a dog charging after it. Immediately, she looked at Finn for help. Finn looked at the floor thinking quickly for an explanation.

"Her parents...uh..." Finn began trying to make it seem as if he wasn't being hesitant.

"...My parents are fighting and I didn't want to go home to that. So, I snuck into the locker rooms to shower and wait it out until everyone left so I could crash in here. I've fallen asleep a few times during assemblies and found the chairs quite comfortable." Anika lifted her head from staring at the stage to look at Kurt.

Kurt quickly turned around to look up at Finn. "You knew this?" He turned back to Anika. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...didn't know until... after school...you had already left to walk Mercedes to the music room...remember I stopped? Well, my brother called me to tell me they were fighting...Finn was beside me at the time." Anika looked towards Finn and smirked. "He wouldn't stop nagging me until I told him."

"Yeah." Finn kept his mouth shut as well as he could. Kurt blinked a few times to take in what Anika said and turned around to face the large boy behind him again. The room fell silent as Finn looked from Anika to Kurt. "Wha-"

Before Finn could let out his simple question word, Kurt slapped his arm which, of course, he didn't even feel.

"What was that for?" Finn asked almost yelling as he grabbed his arm acting as if it hurt.

"Why didn't you offer her to stay at your place? What kind of person are you?" Kurt shifted his weight to one hip and put his hands on his sides.

"I would of declined, Kurt. I wouldn't stay at a boys house. If my mother or father ever found out, I'd be dead. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on his mother." Anika stood up and stretched her arms and then her back. Kurt turned to watch as Anika headed for the doors.

"Where are you going?" Kurt kept his hands on his hips.

"Um, back to the locker room? My stuff is still in there and I don't want the janitor finding it. Then I'll be back here to sleep. They cleaned in here already, right?" Finn nodded to answer Anika's question but turned his head worryingly towards Kurt.

"No, you're going to get your things and then your coming to my place." Anika's face fell in horror and quickly shook her head no.

"Did you not hear me? I'm not going to sleep in a boys..." Anika looked into Kurt's demanding eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," She said agitated. "But if you weren't a _girl_, I'd be staying here, you hear me?" Kurt's lips creased into his cute, innocent smile and nodded. Finn let out a laugh but quickly took it back in.

"Now let's go get your things. Your hair is a mess." Anika rolled her eyes and ran up to Finn to give him a bear hug. Quickly, she whispered her thanks and let go.

"See you tomorrow?" Finn half smiled and nodded.

"See yah, Finn." Kurt gave his parade wave as his cheeks flushed a little and followed Anika out the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay again, Mr. Hummel." Anika placed her fork down after eating the amazing dinner Kurt had cook for her and his father. Chicken breasts with a hint of Italian dressing and his very own secret recipe for mashed potatoes.

"I couldn't say no to Kurt here." Kurt's face turned into a darker shade of red as he gathered the dishes off the table and placed them into the dish washer.

"Let's go fix your hair, Annie." Anika's grinned as she took in the nickname Kurt gave her. Kurt grabbed Anika's arm and dragged her off to the basement which was almost like a photography studio in an old film where everything was black and white. The only difference was that the room was filled with furniture normally found in living rooms and bedrooms. Anika took a seat on the odd curvy chair with black lines which ate you if you sat against where the back of the chair was. The chair was placed in front of Kurt's vanity mirror. Anika sat in silence as he grabbed a new brush and began to go through the many white boxes decorated with black clubs which were placed on an inexpensive metal storage item that would be found in a garage or attic. While Kurt went through his products, Anika studied herself in the reflection. Her skin was free of acne even though she hadn't had many showers for thirteen months. Her now long, wavy dark brown hair reached a little above her belt line and had many split ends. She missed her bangs which were swished off to the the right side, almost like Kurt's only she didn't have them slicked up. She missed the way they covered her forehead making her brown but green outlined eyes pop. She missed how her hair stopped an inch above her shoulders and flipped out. Her nose was, to her, a perfect shape. It wasn't too long and wasn't too wide and came to a rounded point. She hated how her face was dotted with red, damaged skin and finally had to turn away from staring at herself.

"What's taking so long?" Anika asked as she saw Kurt still going through products.

"I was looking for this." He grabbed a bottle of spray Anika knew well. It was a colorful spray bottle of Suave kid's tear free detangler.

"What in the world?" She let out a giggle. "You haven't had that since you were a little kid have you?" Kurt creased his thin lips into a smile and shook his head no.

"I keep this just in case...plus it reminds me of my mom." Anika looked down at her ripped socks and frowned. "She used to use it in my hair all the time because I wouldn't let her cut it like all the other boys." Anika left out a little snort and looked up at Kurt.

"How long have you know?" Anika took the brush and bottle from Kurt and began to work on her hair only for Kurt to take over two milliseconds later.

"Since I was five. His name was Evan. We would always play and take our naps together." Anika placed her hair back into it's ponytail and turned around to face in Kurt's direction. After a while of looking at the blinding white floor, she stood up and went to sit beside Kurt on his white, rectangled framed couch, she folded her legs up and began to hug her knees. Kurt crossed his legs and moved his gaze to Anika.

"Kurt?" Anika turned to look at him as well.

"Yes?" He asked smiling at his new friend.

"You blew the note on purpose. Why?" Kurt quickly frowned and made his way to his stereo which was placed on the same rack the boxes where scattered nicely on. "Nevermind. That's your own business." Anika stood. She walked over to Kurt and laid her palm on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." For a moment the room was silence, almost as if sound could be pitch black. "It was just last school year when I actually fell for someone hard. I mean I always had my little elementary and middle school boyfriends, but you know I just liked them because I found them cute and they were kind to me. Anyway, he was my best friend. I was stupid and decided to tell him my true feelings even though all my friends told me I would lose him."

"He regected you and stopped being your friend?" Anika gave a half smile and shook her head no. Taking her hand off his shoulder, she took her ponytail holder out and shook her hair a little.

"No, he decided it was a good time to come out. Ever since then I've found myself still falling for guys who aren't exactly interested in me...or my sex." Anika snickered a little and looked up at the clock which hung above a camera and tripod that sat against the wall. "I know this will sound silly but when he came out I was hoping he would be my Will and I could be his Grace...but fate tore us apart and I had to move out of state...Now, I have no Will..." Kurt sat down on his clear, transparent computer chair that matched his glass topped desk in silence as if what Anika brought up wasn't as funny as she thought it sounded. Anika made her way to an umbrella light and began to study it not knowing what to say next.

"And that's how you knew I was gay." Kurt's voice cracked. "You called me a fag because you didn't want to get hurt again?" Anika moved her eyes to look at Kurt to answer his question. "There's got to be someone else you like, right? You can't always fall for us or do you?"

"Artie." Anika scanned the room and couldn't help but think this was in fact a photography studio once. _Maybe his mom was a photographer or maybe he likes it? _"Is there a guest room or am I staying down here? I want to go to bed now."

"Down here, but I thought we would talk more and I wanted to give you a make-over." Kurt spun in his computer chair to close an editing program that was open.

"It's a quarter 'til eleven, Kurt. We have school tomorrow, you can't give me a make-over now. I need my rest. I'm sure you need your beauty sleep too, am I wrong?" Kurt sighed and looked up at the time realizing Anika was right.

"You don't mind sleeping on the couch there? I'd offer you my bed or the guest room bed but everything is such a me..."

"A couch sounds lovely. But could I possibly put my things in the guest room? They're in the living room, right?" Kurt looked at Anika oddly and gave a single nod.

"Guest room is just up the stairs from the living room and the bathroom is to the left." Anika nodded her thanks and made her way up the steps before Kurt could say anything. Anika grabbed her bag full of wet clothes from the country style living room floor and flew up the stairs into the guest room. Taking out her clothes, she smelled them to make sure they still smelt clean and began to look around the room where she could hang them where they would not damage anything. She decided that the best place would be on hangers above the tiled closet floor and quickly hung her clothes up.

Anika glanced around the room seeing framed pictures of Kurt with his mother and father when he was just a little boy and couldn't help but let out an "awww." _He was even cuter then._Anika laughed at herself and turned to go out to the restroom.

After quickly cleaning herself up and using the facilities, Anika made her way back to the basement. Kurt was putting something on his face or cleaning it with product in front of his mirror. Anika glanced at the couch and realized it was a pull out bed and was already made with a zebra stripped comforter and sheets. On top of the bed was a pair of forest green shorts and a simple black tank top. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the clothes. Anika stood for a moment debating if she should go back upstairs or just dress there. Quickly, she stripped down to her under garments and slipped on the clothes Kurt had given her.

"They fit?" Anika looked down at herself shocked. Kurt kept silent as he continued his face ritual. Realizing he was done talking for the night, she took off her glasses, placed them on the coffee table beside an artistic looking lamp and slipped into the folded out bed. Glancing around, she noticed that not everything was black and white as thought before. Different types of artwork from sculptures hanging on the wall and framed paintings to Kurt's many care products added a splash of color to the room. Anika began to close her eyes to go to sleep when she was shocked to notice that there was a bed in the far right hand corner of the room against the two walls that met. It was covered in all white and black just like the room that it must have blended in. _I didn't know I was sleeping in the same room as him! I thought it was just his hang out area. _

"Why don't you ask him out on a date?" Kurt asked as Anika closed her eyes.

"Who?" Anika shifted onto her right side so she would beable to sleep.

"Arite." Kurt answered. Anika heard as he stood from the chair and flicked off the main light.

"Because he would never want to be anything more. I'm not exactly pretty. Besides, Tina and him are meant for each other." Anika opened her eyes so she could turn off the lamp that was on beside her. Kurt made his way to his bed and sat down.

"They went out on a date the other night...I heard it didn't go well. Tina told Mercedes that she told Artie some secret of hers and he just left her." Anika's eyes moved about under her eyelids trying to figure out what went down but she hadn't been studying anyone for a while.

"They'll work it out. I know it."

"You seem to know a lot, Anikalynn." Anika felt a tear roll down her cheekbone and land on the pillow beneath her, moistening her whole cheek.

"Please don't call me that. That's what mother used to call me." Anika let out a silent gasp.

"Your mother _used_ to call you?" Kurt asked confused. "I thought you had both your parents?"

"Yeah, uh, that's what she called me when I was younger." Anika bit her lip.

"Oh, my mom used to call me Kurtsie." Anika let out a silent giggle. "Please, don't tell anyone that."

"Your secret is safe with me...but don't be surprised if I call you that once in a while now." Anika shivered beneath her covers and quickly fell into the mysterious world she loved as she thought of her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anika sat at a picnic table eating her grandmother's famous cranberry sauce with her whole family including aunts, cousins, and uncles. While everyone was talking up a storm, where you couldn't hear each other over the other people who were speaking, out of thin air her whole family jumped on the tables around and started to dance to "Single Ladies." Her whole world went dark and soon she realized she was in Kurt's room.

"Morning, Sunshine." Kurt was sitting in front of his mirror again fully clothed for school fixing his face once again. His face was gleaming compared to the night before where it had seemed Kurt's whole world was crashing down around him. He had "Single Ladies" blasting through his ipod speakers and he was singing along as if he wasn't trying. Anika jumped out of the fold up bed, without checking the time, and made a beeline for the guest bedroom. Racing for the closet, she tripped over her bag which was completely full. Anika bent down to open her bag to see that someone had neatly folded all her clothes and placed them inside with the few school books she had. Sadly, her shampoo, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and food were missing. Anika gulped and began back down the two flights of stairs to face Kurt. She came to the bottom of the basement staircase and sat down on the last step.

"You found my belongings. What did you do with them?" Kurt looked over at Anika and smirked.

"I put them in the guest bathroom, of course. Thought I'd help you get ready faster. But then I realized you needed better products and replaced them with new items that I had. Somehow, your clothes got damp. So, I threw them in the wash and then ironed them. You know, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who always has spare clothes and products with them."

"Yeah." Anika let out a nervous laugh. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. Really. I have no idea how you did all of that this morning. What time is it? Like seven?" Anika stood to go back up the steps.

"It's fifteen after seven. I get up at five thirty. You should go get ready real quick. Anyway, I had to do something. I'm a sucker for make-overs and since you wouldn't allow me to give you one last night, that's the least I could help you with." She gave a nod of thanks and began up the steps only to stop halfway.

"Then the least I can give you is...a rain check to give me that make-over?" Kurt's face beamed bright and nodded. "I'm going to go get ready now. Oh, what about my snacks?"

"We'll replace those later. You're staying another night, missy. It's Friday, after all." Anika rolled her eyes and acted as if she was going to protest then made her way up to the guest bathroom. _What are you doing? You're taking advantage of these people's home. You can't just keep sleeping in their beds and eating their food. _Anika shut the door behind her and glanced into the mirror. _Though, a hot shower and make-over sounds so good right now. I gotta remember to talk to Finn today. _Anika's mind trailed off into getting a job and being able to afford an apartment even though she was no where near the age limit. She neatly folded the tank and shorts Kurt had loaned her and placed them on the sink. Grabbing the new all natural conditioner and shampoo, she got into the shower and closed her eyes as the water raced down her boney curves.

Anika jumped as she heard the bathroom door open. "I'm in here!" She yelled with a fan girl high pitched scream.

"I know." The all too familiar voice answered her. Kurt bent down and began going through her clothes and threw an outfit together for her. He placed the folded clothes onto the back of the toilet and stared at them for a moments time while humming 'Lean on Me.' Anika turned the water off and poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "I have a scarf that would complete this better. I'm taking you shopping tonight. Mercedes is coming too."

"But I'm broke." Anika stated grabbing a towel from the towel rack while humming along with Kurt.

"I've got enough to buy you an outfit." Kurt said looking through the medicine cabinet. Anika wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out. He glanced her up and down from the mirror and gave a disgusted look. "And a waxing."

"Kurt, I can't have you buying things for me. That's just wrong." Anika grabbed her underwear and slipped them on under the towel and then her bra. Letting the towel fall, she grabbed the shirt he had insisted on.

"You'll pay me back. Or it'll be a birthday gift. Okay?" Anika nodded with concern and placed on the skinny jeans he had picked.

"I'll go get that scarf. You wash your face with this." Anika nodded listening to all his commands. Before Kurt could make it out the door, Anika started to ask him a question.

"Kurt, why do you think Quinn did it? If Finn ever finds out..." Anika frowned while beginning to wash her face.

"Who knows. But noone's going to tell Finn. Anyway, Quinn wants Finn to be the father. That's her chose and on Sunday...he's going to tell her parents." Anika's eyes shot open letting the soap set them on fire.

"What? But...her parent's will freak. Believe me, I know. I've got parent's just like hers and..." Kurt held his hand up to stop Anika.

"It's what Finn wants to do and they're going to find out sooner or later. That baby bump won't stay small forever." Anika rinsed her face off and looked at Kurt shaking her head no slowly.

"You better not be doing this for your own gain, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out the door with his head held high.

* * *

Anika raced down the hall after Finn and Puck who were talking like best friends, as if Puck didn't do anything wrong. _Oh, how much I hate you, Puck. _"Finn!" Anika raced in front of the two and stopped. "Can I talk to you?" She glanced over at Puck and her eyebrows made a slight V-shape. "Alone?" Puck rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll see you later." Puck stated with a snarl in his voice as he punched his friend in the arm and stalked off.

"What's up?" Finn asked as they began to walk to his next class. Finn looked her up and down and smiled. "I see Kurt got to work today." Anika let out a nervous, embarresed laugh and gave a single nod.

"Remember how you gave me the idea about getting a job?" Finn gave a nod to show he was listening. "Well, my parents are completely against it because they're all about not needing help and crap and I don't own a cell phone...so I need a number that I could put on the applications. Ideas?" Finn looked up at the ceiling as if reading a whiteboard listed of ideas.

"I guess I could give you my number to write down. I'll just have to reach you whenever they call, what's your house number?" Anika gulped. She hadn't thought this through as completely as she should of.

"Just tell me when you see me in school or call Kurt? I'm with him a lot lately." Anika just realized this and made a mental note to back off.

"Alright." Finn grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his number down on her hand. "There you go. Good luck." Anika nodded her thanks as Finn began to head down the hall again. She watched as he walked through the crowd of students as if they were ants. _I have to at least say something, right?_

"Finn!" Anika raced after him weaving her way through people as if she was a cat running beneath their legs. "Wait up!" Finn turned giving Anika a perplexed look.

"Something else?" Anika gave a nod looking at her feet, then shooting her eyes up to his.

"Don't do it. Let them figure it out themselves or wait for Quinn to decide when to tell them. Quinn's been through so much...and I know you have too but..." Finn swiftly put his hand in front of Anika's mouth just barely not touching her lips.

"I have to do this. It's killing me...and it's for the better." Finn looked off in the distance. "That's the last time I tell Kurt something..."

"Don't worry, I keep secrets....Please, just think it through, please?"

"I already have." With those words Finn stormed off.

* * *

Anika stood outside a small restaurant called "Lima BarbeQ" with a "help wanted" sign posted on the door. She promised Kurt she'd be at his house by five but lied and told him she was going home to tell her parents what her plans were. _You can do it. _She urged herself inside and walked to the counter where the meals were paid for. "May I help you?" A man in his thirties with black, graying hair asked.

"Are you the manager?" The man gave a single nod. "I was looking for a job and noticed your sign outside. I was hoping to fill out an application...and if I could maybe get an interview today?" The man gave a look as if he was going to say that he was not allowed to do that but let out a smile after thinking.

"If I like your application enough, I'd be happy to interview today." Anika smiled and let out a little jump.

"Really?" The man nodded while handing her an application. "Where can I fill this out at?" The man pointed towards the bar stool right beside the register. Anika took a seat at the bar and began to fill out the application. Anika filled it out as fast as she could writing down stage crew time, church functions, baby sitting, and the time she helped her mom out with work for a month. _Oh crap, an address....I'll have to put Kurt's. _A half an hour went by as Anika reread and wrote more on her application and finally handed it to the manager as he came by. Mr. Harris read through it lifting his eyebrow from time to time and nodding.

Anika tried calming down her nerves taking in her surroundings. The bar was decorated with horses running on the bottom where the foot rest was placed. Deer antlers and heads hung from the walls above each table with a booth. A few tables were placed between the bar and booths. The whole restaurant was only one room and the kitchen, though it was small it was spacious. There was enough room to move with five booths and ten four seated tables.

"Have you been a waitress before?" Mr. Harris made Anika snap her head back towards him.

"No, but we've had plenty of spaghetti dinners at my church, sir. I wouldn't let you down." Anika smiled and held her head high showing she had confidence even though her heart was beating a a hundred miles per second.

An hour went by as Mr. Harris asked Anika questions pertaining to the job and her. Once in a while, she had to tell a lie but knew in the long run it would be worth it even though it killed her.

"Okay, I'll be calling you in a couple days. I am interviewing a few more people tomorrow and Monday. We've been left with only four waitresses, so, I need all the help I can get. When can you start?" Anika was determined to say 'now' but knew better.

"Tomorrow would be fine with me but since you have the interviews, Tuesday would be good."

"Well, I hope to be speaking to you soon, Anika Dreamer." Anika took Mr. Harris' hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Mr. Harris gave a nod. Anika raced out the doors and let out a scream_. Thank you, Lord, for everything you have given me. Please, let me get this job. _Anika kissed her snowflake necklace that was hidden behind the scarf Kurt made her wear and began down the road towards the Hummel's residence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Anika knocked lightly on the Hummel's door waiting in the chill of the air hugging herself to keep warm. After waiting a minutes time, she rang the doorbell hoping that someone would hear it better. Anika closed her eyes and listened to the chime of the bell taking in it's welcoming sounds. She quickly turned around making her head scream in pain as she heard a car pull into the driveway. She sat down her messenger bag beside the door against the white cement block wall and raced to help Mr. Hummel. "I'll carry that." Anika said taking a car battery from him.

"That's not too heavy?" Mr. Hummel asked as Anika carried it into the garage with ease. He picked up another part from the back seat and shut the door. Mr. Hummel placed his box on the work bench motioning Anika to do the same. "Where did you get strength like that? You look like a skeleton..."

"Helped out at a neighbors farm for a while...sure do miss it. This was nothing. I can lift at least a hundred pounds." She said looking around the garage. "Well used to." Mr. Hummel smiled and nodded. Anika took in the smell of oil and brake fluid remembering the days when she would help her brother work on cars. She didn't know much but she was always there to carry something or hand him a tool. Mr. Hummel's garage was much larger then the one her brother worked in. It could hold three cars and had a car lift for each one. Her family's garage could only hold two cars and only had one car pit underneath some wooden slabs.

"Don't think your body can take that anymore." Mr. Hummel broke the cold silence after opening the box he brought in and placed the item on the work bench. "We need to get some meat on those bones of yours. Kurt should be done with dinner now. You staying to eat?" Anika frowned and gave a nod.

"Kurt said that I was staying another night. He didn't ask your permission?" Mr. Hummel poured himself a cup of coffee and motioned for Anika to lead the way into the house. The garage was connected to the house but in a fashion in which you could tell the garage was built much later.

"No he didn't....but I like you. So, that's alright." Anika held the door for Mr. Hummel as he kicked off his work boots. She couldn't help but let out a simple giggle.

"I wouldn't of come if I knew he hadn't ask." Anika looked angrily with a smile at Kurt who was in the kitchen. The kitchen was right beside the door to the garage which was in the family room. A simple home bar separated the two rooms. Anika shut the door as Mr. Hummel walked into the family room and began to take her own shoes off.

"That's alright. Kurt, ask next time, okay?" Kurt nodded as he began to walk into the family room with fancy plates and silverware to set the table. Anika couldn't help but laugh at the apron he wore as she took the items from him. Kurt gave her an "I'm gonna kill you later" look and headed back to tend to his meal.

"Dad, we're going to the mall as soon as we're done eating. I'll help in the garage tomorrow." Anika looked at Bart Hummel and frowned.

"Kurt, can't we help when we get back from the mall? It won't take that long, right?" Anika turned to face Mr. Hummel while setting the last spoon on the table. "I'd be happy to help, sir." Kurt made his way into the room with a golden ham and placed it on the potholders in the middle of the table.

"Anika, you're a lot of work...no offense." Anika rolled her eyes. "Besides, I just want to hang out, okay?" Anika ignored Kurt and looked over at Mr. Hummel for his input.

"I'll be fine. If you want to help out tomorrow with Kurt, then you're more then welcome. I was thinking about taking the rest of the night off tonight anyway. I've got a tranny to change and don't feel like starting it tonight." Anika sat down in the chair Kurt made her sit in the night before, facing the door to the garage. Bart took his seat across from Anika and grabbed the paper which was already placed at his seat. Kurt finished placing the rest of the meal on the table and took his seat to the right of Anika.

"Let's eat." Mr. Hummel said reaching out for the corn.

* * *

Anika frowned at herself in the dressing room mirror. Her pale skin screamed from behind the light pink dress Kurt had made her put on. She felt as if Kurt was trying to dress her like Quinn with her baby doll dresses. She gave her skinny body a once over, not minding what she had on until looking at her beaming red, on fire legs from shaving them before they left and looked back up giving herself a disgusted look.

"Kurt?" She asked through the hanging door.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered. Anika waited until she heard his feet stop in front of the door.

"Not trying to be rude...but I hate pink. I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted you to get your full makeover fill..." Kurt sighed and put his hand under the door waiting for Anika to hand him the dress back. Anika swiftly stepped out of the dress and put it neatly back on it's hanger. As soon as the dress hit Kurt's hand, Mercedes hand came under with an Easter blue dress. Anika couldn't help but smile at her favorite color and quickly took the dress and slipped it on. She twirled in a circle as the bottom of the dress flew up and spun elegantly with her. She stared once again at her reflection looking at the dress. It was complete with a v-neckline with spaghetti straps, an over-sized belt buckle, and an empire waistline. After making sure the dress was perfect, she stepped out of the dressing room door and presented herself to her friends.

Kurt let out a sigh of digust making Anika frown and turn around to go back through the swinging door. "Wait, it's perfect. Right, Mercedes?" Mercedes grinned nodding her approval.

"Then what was the deal with your sigh?" Mercedes let out a simple laugh.

"Your legs. He's been silently complaining to himself this whole time. He wished he had the money to buy you a wax too. Your legs are screaming of pain." Anika creased her lips up to the right and hung her head staring at her legs.

"They do sting a lot but," Anika lifted her head up giving Kurt a glare, "You're the one who was going to buy me all this stuff with your father's money without asking permission! How was I supposed to know not to say anything?" Anika turned to go back into the little cubbyhole. "I should just forget it and not get anything. I feel guilty. We should just go."

"Woah there, Rachel." Mercedes said getting up off the bench Kurt and she was seated on. Anika's eyes grew large and her hand slowly gripped into a fist. "Look, you need to get this through your head. Mr. Hummel was okay with you getting a dress without you even paying him back, can't you just be grateful and take the offer?" Anika looked at herself in the mirror again. She turned to her outspoken friends and gave a nod allowing her hand to relax.

"Is this the one, then? I'm getting tired..." Kurt grinned and gave a single nod. "We just need to get you some accesrories...that I can afford out of my allowance. You'll have to pay that back, though." Anika closed the swinging door one last time and slipped herself out of the dress and quickly threw on her clothes.

* * *

Anika draped her dress over a choir room chair as Mr. Schuester and a few of the glee kids were standing around waiting for the other members. She had changed into some old clothes in which she was using to paint in. She quickly unrolled her large, white paper onto the floor close to the door which was away from the piano and everyone else. She began painting the letter "N" in fire engine red as large as she could with letting the rest of the letters fit on the page. She couldn't help but frown as she noticed Tina and Artie were sitting close to each other but Tina was speaking with Rachel and Artie was staring off into space. _Maybe Kurt was right... _Anika shifted her gaze to Quinn, who was seated alone, upfront next to an empty chair looking dazed at her classmates. Anika stood from finishing her "E" and leaped over her sign. She took a seat next to Quinn after wiping the paint from her hands onto her ripped jeans.

"Everything will be okay, Quinn. Finn's a great guy, he won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Anika creased her thin lips into a smile and crossed her legs.

"I know..." Was all Quinn could say as she kept her gaze on her friends without giving any evidence that she knew Anika was seated next to her.

"I know that I'm not a part of Glee club as everyone keeps saying and I know that you'd rather throw me into a dumpster or draw on my face in the yearbook but...if you need anything I'm always here." Anika stood from her chair and as she made her way back towards her sign, she smiled and gave a little wave towards Artie who was looking curiously at Quinn and her. He gave a smile and nodded back as if he knew what Anika had said to Quinn.

As soon as Anika sat back onto the floor with her sign, the door flung open almost hitting her in the face. "Thanks, Kurt." Anika mumbled as he let Mercedes and Finn into the room. Anika frowned as she saw that when everyone was standing up, Puck had to be forced to get up. She turned her gaze to her backpack, the same one she had been staring at all day through her classes. Letting out a sigh, a slight smile fell upon her face and she made her way to the bag which was placed in the back left hand corner of the room. She slipped an envelope out from the front pocket and swiftly made her way out of the room as Mr. Schuester was saying, "Your fellow Glee Club members wanna sing a song for you guys...to let you know how they feel about you." Normally, Anika would stay to listen to her fellow students sing but she had something more full-filling to do and she had heard the song being rehearsed time and time again.

Anika made her way down the hall and cut the corner to the left pulling a pen out of her pocket. She stopped at a locker towards the end of the row and put the envelope up against the locker so she could write a message on it. Taking the cap off the pen with her teeth, she began, "This is not from Finn or Puck (yes, I know) but I know the hard times you are going through and I feel as if you need this more than I ever will. Please accept this as a gift and please don't try to find me. Just take it." Anika drew a simple heart and placed the cap back on the pen. She opened the envelope and counted the money she had in it. "One, two, fifty. Two hundred and fifty. All that I have left..." Anika looked up at the ceiling as if it had grown a mouth and was speaking to her. "Yeah, It's the right thing to do...but I don't even know if I got the job...how am I supposed to...oh, fine." Anika sealed the envelope and slipped it into the locker.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: To all my readers. Thank you greatly for reading my fanfiction. I am surprised by the turn out since it is not a fanfiction with romance in it but I am sad to say that I do not think I will be able to finish this in time for the airing of "Hello" because I just got a job and do not have much free time on my hands to write. I hope that I will be able to complete it in time for Apirl 13th but if I am not capable to do so, please do not be angered with me. Thank you. Please Comment. I really would appreciate it! =]

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Anika!" Mr. Schuester yelled down the hallway as Anika was walking with Kurt and Mercedes to their first periods. Anika waved goodbye to them as they kept on walking to their classes.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue?" Anika asked as she walked to meet him. "Did I do something?" She shifted her bag to her back and folded her arms.

"No, I was hoping..." Mr. Schuester began, handing Anika a brown shoulder bad. "If you could go to the prop room and get the boys some wigs and bring them to my class. I'll write you a late pass. You still have a key, right?" Anika gave a single nod and thought back to the Jane Addams' girls performance. She could not stand all the hair flipping and butt shaking that they did and to top it off she had to set up the stage for them with only one other volunteer because none of them would help her. All they did was yell at Steve and her to hurry up.

"Yeah, but am I allowed to ask why you need wigs?" Anika giggled at the thought of Puck in long, blond locks.

"I thought up of a new number to the title song from Hair mashed with Crazy in Love. It's going to win at sectionals." Anika half smiled and gave a nod.

"I'm sure it will be awesome." She lied not liking the idea at all. "Okay, so any prefrence on the wigs?" Anika began searching through her bag for her key ring.

"Yeah, I need long ones. Ones that are meant for girls or well you get what I want, don't you?" Anika nodded.

"I've seen my fair share of musicals, just making sure. Okay, I'll be at your classroom in a jif."

Anika waved bye to Mr. Schuester and began to walk fast down the hallway as she knew the bell would be ringing soon. After almost walking to the other end of the school, Anika came to the theater and marched her way onto the stage and down the back hall to the prop room. After unlocking the door, Anika kneeled down to the tub labels wigs and began rummaging through them. She laughed hysterically at a wig full of dreadlocks and threw it into the bag. Quickly, she had five brown or black wigs in the bag and couldn't help but dig around for one blond wig knowing Kurt would want it. Anika sat Indian style digging around for another ten minutes before she could find a nice enough wig and threw it in the bag. Locking the door and turning the lights off, she made a beeline for Mr. Schuester's classroom.

"What's in those bags," The voice paused, it's breathe looking Anika up and down, "Anorexic. And where is your hall pass?" Anika sighed and turned on her heels to face the teacher that was speaking to her. Her hair was cut short and she whore a red jogging suit. Anika frowned not knowing who the woman was only guessing she was a gym teacher.

"Some wigs for Mr. Schuester. I didn't get a hallpass, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Oh, _you're _in the Glee Club?" Sue Sylvester looked Anika up and down once more. "_You_can hold a note? I doubt that. What's William up to now?" Anika gave a disgusted look towards her feet.

"No, I'm not _in _Glee Club, per say. I just paint and design some stu...who are you, may I ask, ma'am?"

"You don't know who I am?" The teacher practically screamed, her voice echoing down the hallways. "I guess you wouldn't if you're running with the lowest of the lows." Anika gave a perplexed, disgusted look with her eyebrows in an "A" shaped and the right side of her lips lifted in the air.

"I'm new to the school, ma'am...can I go now?"

"No, what are those wigs for?"

"A new number Mr. Schue is planning on doing from the title song from Hair...that's a music..."

"I know what that is. Carry on...and by the way. I'm not your worst nightmare, I'm the nightmare that sneaks into your greatest, happiest dreams." Anika gave a nod and turned on the soles of her feet.

"Freak." She muttered under her breath and raced off to Mr. Schuester's classroom.

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Schue." Anika placed the bag beside his desk, then began looking at his silent classroom of kid's reading their Spanish books.

"Thanks, Anika." Mr. Schuester opened the bag which was still on the floor and looked quickly through the bag. "Great, but why only one blond wig?" Anika laughed.

"I don't think anyone boy wants to wear a long, blond, barbie like wig, Mr. Schue." Without thinking Mr. Schuester nodded in agreement but gave a puzzled look pointing to the one she had thrown in the bag. "Do I even have to explain to you?" For a second Mr. Schuester sat dazed in his chair but quickly nodded towards Kurt who was obviously not doing his work but staring at Finn.

"Kurt." Anika nodded. "Okay, well thanks." Mr. Schuester placed the wigs back into the bag and zipped it shut. "Here's your late slip." Anika nodded her thanks and took the piece of paper from him. She turned around and headed towards the door only to hear a voice call her name.

"Anika." She turned towards the students to notice Finn motioning for her to come over. She frowned and looked towards Will Schuester who had obviously heard Finn. He nodded for her to be quick and looked back down at the tests he was grading.

"What's up?" Anika asked kneeling beside his table while getting confused but not deadly looks from Quinn as she spoke to Brittany.

"The restaurant called." Anika's face lit up. "They said they had to give the job to someone else. They others were more qualified. I'm sorry." Just as her face beamed it fell into a pitch black hole. Anika stared at the table's top in front of her for what seemed to be eternity. "If you want I could give you some references or maybe my mom could get them to change their minds..."

"No, it's okay. I should have known better." Anika stood and laid her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Thanks though, you're a great friend." Anika gave a nod to Brittany and Quinn trying to keep a smile upon her face. As she headed for the door, she looked back over her shoulder seeing if Kurt was watching her, but to her surprise it seemed as if he hadn't even noticed that Finn was even talking to her. His gaze was still lying atop Finn's face as if nothing or no one else was in the world.

* * *

"...Look at her. She's wearing a pant suit." Anika overheard as she was making her way to the corner which cut into the other hallway. She stopped at the corner and leaned against the wall because Kurt and her were supposed to meet there as they did everyday. "Don't you think the judges are gonna to take one look at her and maybe want to knock her down a peg or two." The voice continued. Anika raised an eyebrow realizing that it was Quinn who was the owner of the words. _Who is she talking to? _

"And to think I thought you were a dumb blond. Deal." Anika let out a silent gasp as she jumped off the wall. Kurt made his way around the corner almost running into Anika.

"Hey, doll. We should get to class early to cram for the test for the last few minutes we have." Kurt grabbed Anika's arm and locked it with his as they made their way down the hall.

"Kurt, what did Quinn want?" Anika looked back over her shoulder as if Quinn was behind them.

"Oh, nothing. She just wants me to make Rachel an...an adult? I want to make her look as if she knew what she was doing..." Anika looked at Kurt strangely. He normally was able to throw out words with no hesitation.

"She's up to something." Anika stated.

"Well, if she is, I don't care. I get to_ finally _make Rachel look her age."

"Kurtis James Hummel." Anika took her arm from his and threw her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep my guard up. Will you come with me? I don't think I can be with Rachel in a room alone. Mercedes is busy this week after school." Anika gave a single nod and led the way into their classroom.

* * *

Anika made her way down the stairs in the Berry's home. She was sent to the kitchen by Kurt to get Rachel and him refills on their waters. "May I help you, dear?" One of Rachel's father's had asked as Anika opened the door to the fridge.

"I'm good, Kurt just wanted me to get Rachel and him some more water. No big." Anika grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge and placed them on the island behind her.

"What the boy can't get his own drink? Or Rachel? I thought we raised her better than that." Rachel's other father asked.

"No, it's okay. I always get stuff for Kurt. I like it...for some odd reason. Guess it makes me feel wanted? Loved?" Anika shrugged and hugged the waters to her chest. "Whatever it is, I find it fun and I love Kurt, so It' okay."

"Dear, you know you have no chance with..."

"Kurt?" Anika let out a loud laugh; she knew Rachel and Kurt had to of heard it. "Yes, I know. I guess I am what people call the hag. Mercedes' the best friend. I'm okay with that. I really am. Rather have Kurt then no one at all, yah know?" Rachel's parents sat in silence taking in what Anika said and nodded together in understanding. "I'm going to head back upstairs." Anika made her way back towards the staircase only to turn back once more. "You two don't need anything, do you?" Anika smirked. They both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Get your butt upstairs and make our daughter look more beautiful." Anika nodded and raced up the stairs.

"...one boy that I liked to impress. Can you keep a secret?" Anika stopped outside the door. _Oh crap. I can't plug my ears._Anika bit her lip wondering what she should do.

"Of course." Kurt's devilish voice rang through the door. _Well, now who's the liar? _

"I'm in love with Finn." _Oh, shit._Anika gasped at her own thought. _Oh, crap._ She corrected herself. _No, Rachel..._Anika sat outside the door waiting for the right time to walk in, once they were done talking about Finn and their secret loves.

"Really?" A silence was left for a nod of the head from Rachel. "I understand completely. Let's move onto make-up." Kurt quickly said as Anika heard him walk across the floor. "I happen to know for a fact that Finn is attracted to loose women." _Kurtis James Hummel!_

"What? Quinn is so wholesome."

Anika stood to open the door but something stopped her. Her feet wouldn't move. _What am I supposed to do, not tell her the truth, not tell her that Kurt is in love with Finn? What have I become...have I lied so much that I can't even tell the truth when I know I NEED to? _Anika fell to the floor once again and sat Indian style up against the door.

"Let me put this into musical theater parlance. In Grease, what did Sandy do to get Danny Zuko? She had to ditch the poodle skirt and slap on a catsuit. In short, she had to dress like a ho. Maybe if your look was better...more desirable...Finn would be in your arms right now. Hm, Instead of Quinn's."

Anika stood knowing that Kurt had won over Rachel and knew the conversation was over. She opened the door and made her way to where Kurt worked and Rachel sat. She placed the waters in front of them and made herself at home on Rachel's bed.

"So, Anika, what do you like to do?" Anika's eyes shot open. The whole time they were there Rachel only spoke to Kurt as Anika stayed in his shadows were she felt comfortable.

"Uh, well...I love art, obviously. I've been working on that Glee Club sign...I uh...I love photography. I love horseback riding and I love Glee...but I can't sing or dance, though I love to. " Anika left out a single nervous laugh as if it was a sigh. "So, what's Kurt doing?"

"Oh, we're going to make sure all the boys turn their heads as I pass by." Rachel smiled at Kurt through the mirror.

"Oh that's nice...uh, can I talk to you, Kurt? Out in the hall? Something I need to talk to you about that is private. Is that okay, Rachel?" Rachel gave a single nod and headed to her closet. Kurt gave a confused look but led the way into the hallway.

Anika shut the door behind her and tried her best not to yell. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Kurt asked checking out his nails.

"Oh, come on. I heard you two talking about Finn. You need to stop this sneaky crap before you get hurt. So, go in there and make Rachel look like...like Quinn!" Anika folded her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Look. I know you don't have to, but I have to fight for myself out there! This is just how I do it. Deal with it." Kurt stepped around Anika and began to turn the door knob. Anika pushed Kurt away from the door almost making him fall to the ground.

"Yes, I know you have to fight for yourself, Kurt. We haven't known each other long but I've been through a lot with you already. But is it really worth it? Fighting for a _straight_ guy? Finn can't return that love you want him to, Kurt. For someone who has a high I.Q., I thought you'd be smart enough to figure this one out on your own!" Kurt's perfectly shaped eyebrows slowly began to make a V-shape in the middle of his forehead. The two stood in silence looking at each other as if their worlds would forever be in the middle of war.

"You know what? Fine. Go make Rachel look like a slut. But when she finds out that you were lying to her and that you wanted Finn all for yourself...I will not be there to pick up the pieces. Of course, you'll have Mercedes, so why should you care?" Anika went to open the door thinking that their fight was over. Kurt grabbed her hand squeezing it so hard it felt like he was breaking her bones.

"Get out." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Anika asked confused trying to release her hand from his grip.

"Get out!" He screamed. He threw her hand down making it feel as if her arm was ripped out from the socket. "Walk home, ask Rachel's parent's to take you home. I don't care where you go, just leave!" Anika looked at Kurt as mist began to form in her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek as she let her head fall. She turned on the soles of her feet and made her way down the endless stairs into a black hole.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Anika sluggishly made her way down the hallway with not a single person by her side. A tall man bumped into her making her fall into the lockers but for once she did not care. It was as just like at her old school when she had nobody to lean on. She kept her head low as Kurt and Rachel passed her with their heads held high. She tried to block their conversation out but she heard Kurt's voice creep down her spine as he stated, "Objective achieved. Commence phase two."

Anika shook her head, forcing it not to follow Kurt's eyes or his voice. She forced her feet to go faster, weaving herself through the flock of students. She noticed Finn was just leaving Quinn and she was racing off to talk to Puck. Anika rolled her eyes. _This school's drama could win an Oscar or at least be the world's most watched soap opera. _She tried to tune out her ears as she passed the once cheerleader and the typical bad boy jock but couldn't help herself as she had trained herself her whole life to listen to others. Her feet slowed down to a slow pace as if she was a sloth.

"...outside the 7-Eleven looking depressed until someone offered to buy me a beer, but- What's going on?"

"You wanna maybe babysit with me?"

Anika quickly picked up her pace as she felt Quinn's eye fall onto the back of her head. _So, that's what she's been up to. She just wanted Finn to notice Rachel so she could spend time with Puck. Well, Kurt fell for the trap alright. _

"Hey, Anika!" Anika jumped from her deep thought and quickly turned around. _Who-? Artie! _She smiled down at her fellow student wishing she had made friends with Tina and him in the beginning.

"Hey. Did you want something?"

"Oh, no. Just noticed you weren't walking with Mercedes or Kurt. Is everything okay?" Anika shrugged and walked behind his wheelchair to begin pushing him.

"Kurt and I got into a fight last night. No big deal, I guess?" Anika turned the corner trying her best not to run into anyone.

"I'm sorry about that, dawg." Anika let out a laugh. "You want to hang out with Tina and I at lunch tomorrow? We noticed you were sitting a the table with some of the tech kids." Anika's face fell confused.

"Well yeah, I'd love to but you guys normally sit with Ku...them, which is why I didn't sit at the table today."

"Tina and I are going to hang out in the auditorium. We told Mr. Schue we wanted to practice but really we just want some peace and quiet. So, you in?" Anika's lips creased into a grin.

"Sure, why not? Maybe you two could sing a ballad for me?" Anika giggled.

"Ain't gonna happen. Our voices need their rest." Anika nodded even though Artie couldn't see her. "I'm sure we'd be glad to do some hairography for you though." Anika laughed.

"Maybe I could join you." Anika pushed Artie into their classroom and took a seat next to him.

* * *

Anika sat down once more on the floor in front of her Glee sign. She had finally finished painting "New Directions" out in the red and now began drawing a yellow golden border around each letter. She kept her distance from Kurt and Mercedes and stayed close to Tina and Artie who normally hung out with them from time to time. _I feel like I'm breaking them apart_. Anika let out a sigh and kept her head down as Mr. Schuester began to talk about how wonderful Brittany was with tossing her hair around.

Anika was deep in her work as she heard screaming begin in the hallway. Her head shot up noticing all of the students were gathered in a circle staring out the door. Anika stood and made her way beside the piano keeping her distance from everyone.

"I resent that accusation, William. And one I understand you've been making to our friends at Haverbrook and Jane Addams. And it's outrageous affront to my sterling reputation!"

Anika's eyes grew as she noticed the woman who had stopped her in the hallway just yesterday morning. _Oh, no. Did I tell her something I shouldn't have? Why is she being so crude? Is she in charge of Glee Club over Mr. Schue?_

"That being said, fine. I have been checking up on you. Because I don't like what's going on in there. Do you know why I make each of my Cheerios wear her hair pulled back in a ponytail? Because I don't want to distract from her impeccable talent. You seem to be taking the opposite approach, Will. And that leads me to believe you know your kids don't have what it takes."

Anika began to back away towards her sign to keep away. Sadly, she still could clearly hear what Mr. Schuester and Sue Sylvester were saying.

"I believe in my kids." She heard Mr. Shuester say in a scared, defeated tone. Anika crossed her legs as she always did when sitting on the floor and began to work on the sign once more.

"Well, maybe in the beginning, but not now...now that you've seen the competition that threatens your very position at this school!" Dead silence fell in the hallway. All that could be heard was the students shifting in their little pack. Sue's voice broke the silence in an hush tone.

"You're going to get me an updated set list by five o'clock tomorrow. And if there's anything on that list that involves demeaning, fruity hair tossing, I'm cutting it!" Anika gulped. She had surely made this happen.

"I will not let you dictate my number choices. And you are not getting that list." _You tell her, Mr. Schue._

"Then I'm back as co-director." _Oh, crap_. Anika stood from her work. She quickly made her way over to Artie but as she was halfway there Mr. Schuester walked in and Anika stopped in her tracks.

"Okay guys, from the top!" Anika raced to Artie and Tina's side before everyone got to their places.

"I totally made that happen. What should I do? She passed me in the hallway and I didn't know who she was and she asked what the wigs were for...so I just told her. Is Mr. Schuester going to kill me?" Tina laid her hand on Anika's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Sue j...just know's how to get to people." Anika nodded.

"So, should I go tell Mr. Schuester I'm sorry and that was my fault?" Anika turned towards Mr. Schuester who was getting agitated waiting for them to start.

"No, just go back to work. Next time don't talk to Sue. Tell her a lie if you have to, okay?" Artie said beginning to wheel himself over to his spot before Mr. Schuester began to yell. Anika gave a single nod and raced back to her sign before she was kicked out of the room for interrupting.

* * *

Anika sat on the stage swinging her legs waiting for Tina and Artie to show; she knew they wouldn't be showing for a while because she had gotten there as soon as the bell had rung to dismiss them. She stood and began to stretch out her body from sitting in class too long. She glanced around the auditorium making sure that no one was in sight. She silently began to sing the beginning lyrics to "It's Alright, It's Okay." Her muscles and bones could not help but dance along to the song coming out of her lungs.

Anika jumped off to the side as she felt the air from someone else dancing along beside her. She became a statue and shifted her eyes to notice Tina standing beside her with Artie right behind. Swiftly, Anika made her way back to the edge of the stage and took her seat once more.

"No offense...but I'm kinda glad you didn't try out for Glee..." Anika couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you think I love being behind the scenes so much? Other than the fact no one in the school knows about me which makes sure I'm not on the list for a slushie facial...though I secretly wish I had one..." Anika realized she was rambling on once again and changed the subject. "So, what do we do now?" Anika looked around and took in the homey dead silence.

"We just...eat? Talk? You know, that sort of thing." Anika nodded and pushed her body off the stage and made her way to her bag which was place in a house seat.

"So, not to bug, but what did you and Kurt fight about? Or is that personal?

"I would tell you but it's personal." Anika took out an apple which was stuffed in her bag and almost drooled while looking at it only to replace it back into her bag. She quickly took a seat in the seat beside her bag and looked up at the stage where Tina and Artie were.

"Tina, let's break the ice. Tell me truthfully, am I tone deaf?" Anika folded her arms and began to pout as if she was going to cry if Tina told her that she was.

"Nooo..." Anika tapped her foot and shook her head no. "Okay, you are worse then...then Jacob trying to keep a tune."

"That harsh, man." Artie chimed in.

"Tina, you are now officially my best friend." Artie and Tina looked strangely on at Anika. "You told me the cold hard truth. That's what a best friend should do...at least in my opinion..."

"Well in that case." A voice from behind the curtain boomed into the house. "Your dancing skills are okay...but you're so robotic? Like if you were Richard Simmons trying to keep in step." Anika smiled at the warming, familiar tone.

"Thanks...a lot." Anika paused. "Can I get a shoulder to lean on? I'm sure you heard Kurt and Mercedes are not talking to me a and I have no other friends..." Finn came out from behind the grand curtian and gave a single nod. With one fast motion he had waved to Tina and Artie, jumped off the stage, and sat down beside Anika.

"You know...even people who are friends with lunch ladies have more friends than that..." Finn stated as Anika rested herself onto Finn's arm because she could not reach his shoulder even sitting down.

"I know this is weird to ask but will y'all be my friends?" Anika looked up towards Artie and Tina who were finishing their meals.

"I thought I already was your friend..." Artie said with a sad puppy tone in his throat.

"Me too." Finn stated looking down at Anika's head. "Why else would I let you lean on me...or do all those things for you behind Kurt's back...wow, I never noticed how wrong that was of me." Anika let out a sigh as Tina and Artie stared on at Finn and her in confusion. The massive room fell silent as the four sat in thought. Tina stood and stared dead-on into Anika's eyes. She threw her right hand onto her hip and tilted her hip. She flipped her hair as the three stared at her in amazement.

"Like o...m...g, Anika. I thought we were like bestest friends. Like, I'm gonna go cry." Anika's lips quickly creased into a grin as she watched Tina do a horrible but unpredictable impression of a cliche cheerleader in a movie or television show. Artie couldn't help but let out a scream of laughter. Finn began clapping as Tina sat back down on the stage.

"Brava!" Finn shouted.

"I'm gonna guess...those were all...hell yeahs?" Anika giggled.

"You've been around Mercedes too much." Artie commented with a smile of joking that only a bond of friendship could understand.

"I'd rather not pick up your language." Anika giggled as she felt Finn's laughter bounce her off his arm.

* * *

Anika once again began walking slowly down the hallway. Neither Artie, Tina, nor Finn were headed in the direction she was. She was left alone in the depths of the jungle to fight her own battles. Anika turned down into one of the main hallways to take the long way to her class, she wasn't in a hurry, she was practically going in the opposite direction of her next class. Anika looked oddly as she noticed Quinn was standing outside the boy's restroom. She was about to go ask if everything was okay when she noticed that Finn was walking out. _Oh._

Anika stopped because, for once, she did not want to butt into anyones conversation. She learned that the hard way the couple nights before. She turned and leaned against a locker as if she was waiting for someone making sure that Finn was unable to see her.

Finally, Finn and Quinn held each other and made their way down the hallway. Anika pushed herself off the locker and stared at the ground beginning to walk again. Someone bumped into her pushing her into another student but to her surprise the boy stopped and apologize. Anika lifted her head and nodded that it was okay and smiled. Anika looked ahead of her and quickly stopped dead in her tracks. Rachel was looking down the hall towards Kurt who was staring off at Finn and Quinn. Kurt turned his head back around towards Rachel and gave a single wave before he was off down the hall again.

Anika gulped as she held her tears back. _I have to. It will haunt me all my life if I don't..._Anika raced down the hall almost pushing Rachel over and turned the corner after Kurt. Anika grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him with all the might she had into an empty room and took him to the back corner where no one would be able to see them if they were to look into the windows. She pulled out a chair and turned it around so there would be no table in the way and push Kurt to sit. Kurt sat staring off into space as if Anika wasn't even there. She flipped the seat next to his around and took a seat herself. She pulled his head into her chest sliding her fingers through his smooth hair and sat in cold dead silence as he began to sob like a toddler in her arms.


End file.
